


Chocolate

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sebastian is an asshole, Sex involving food, Shower Sex, Smut, he isnt, he's also only mentioned, i guess, jeff likes to bake, jeff thinks nick is using him for sex, nick is annoying, no one likes sebastian, past jeffbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff finds a way to take his mind off his breakup with Sebastian. Nick has a better way.





	

“Nick, no!” Jeff yelped as he grabbed his roommates wrist and pulled it away from the bowl.  
“Why?” Nick asked, licking chocolate from his fingers. “It’s only a little bit.”  
Jeff just sighed and went back to his baking. He’d been doing a lot of it since Sebastian broke up with him. That was 3 months ago, and now he just tended to use his baking as a coping mechanism whenever he had something on his mind. And right now, he had a lot on his mind. You see, after Sebastian broke up with him, he had requested a new roommate. He had gotten Nick. And that might not have been too bad if it weren’t for Nick hitting on him and trying to cop a feel of Jeff’s ass every single day. He had to admit, he had harboured a little crush on the shorter boy when they were at Dalton together, but they were at college now. Besides, he would never have cheated on Sebastian. That’s why it hurt so much when Sebastian cheated on him. But now that he was single, the thoughts he used to push away kept getting stronger. He tried not to think about how gorgeous Nick’s body was when he walked around shirtless, or how perfect his eyes were. He tried to avoid staring at his roommate for too long or letting the boy pop into his head when he stroked himself. He tried to ignore how much Nick turned him on and how blatantly in love with him he was.

He knew that Nick could be his, but for how long? He always wanted something more with Nick but he was afraid that he only wanted him for sex. That’s why he tried to push his feelings away.  
“Nick Duval! You get your fingers out of that chocolate right now!” Jeff snapped as Nick moved his hand back to the bowl and scooped out more chocolate. “I’ll need to make more now!”  
“Does that mean I can eat the rest of this?” Nick asked, licking away the chocolate that had dripped down to his wrist.  
“No, please go away Nick.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Nick groaned as he walked towards the doorway, flashing a smile at Jeff who only rolled his eyes in response. The latter sighed and continued his baking, shaking his head slowly. He was too focused on not thinking about Nick that he burnt his hand on the stovetop. “Fuck”  
“What’s the matter there, blondie?” Asked a voice from directly behind him.  
Jeff screamed and whirled around – probably not the smartest idea – as it caused him to slam into Nick’s chest, ultimately covering the both of them in melted chocolate.  
“Nick!”  
“It wasn’t my fault you got scared!”  
“Well now I have to take a shower and my cookies are going to burn!”  
“Oh wow, you’re such a drama queen.” The shorter boy scoffed at him, “I need to take a shower too might I add?”  
Jeff narrowed his eyes at his roommate, hearing the challenge in his voice. “You are definitely not having a shower before me, Duval. Don’t even think about it.”  
There was a split second of silence before both boys sprinted down the hall towards the shower, pushing and shoving and tripping each other over. Nick, being the faster of the two, got to the bathroom first, pausing for a second to let Jeff run through the door before ducking into the room after him before he could shut the door. Jeff turned and screamed again, seeing Nick leaning against the wall beside him.  
“Nick, I have to shower! Can you please leave?”  
“Always ruining my fun, Sterling. Let me get a face towel and I’ll leave.” Nick smirked as he rummaged through the cupboards.  
Jeff didn’t care about Nick being in the room as he stripped off his chocolate-covered clothes and stepped into the shower.  
Nick waited until Jeff had shut himself in the shower before quietly stripping off his clothing and sneaking over to the shower. He slowly rolled the glass door open, stepping in and closing it again before placing a hand on Jeff’s hip – causing him to scream for a third time – before he slipped over, pulling Nick down with him.  
“Nick! What are you doing?” Jeff yelled as he stared at the boy on top of him, focusing all of his concentration on not getting hard.  
“Well, as someone covered me in chocolate, I needed to shower. Hope you don’t mind.” The shorter boy winked as he held himself up over his roommate.  
Jeff watched Nick’s mouth as it moved, barely registering the actual words coming out of it. All he could think was _‘don’t get hard, Jeff. He isn’t that attractive- oh wait, he is. No. Yes. Don’t get hard.’_  
“I personally think I’m very attractive.” Nick said from above him, confusing him before he realised he must have spoken out loud.  
“Oh, um – I didn’t – I mean I-” Jeff was cut off as Nick smashed his lips against the blonde’s, immediately mapping out the taller boys mouth with his tongue. Jeff only moaned and pulled Nick closer, bucking his hips up as their bodies rubbed together. He deepened their kiss as he felt the shorter boys hands running down his chest, playfully tweaking his nipples before they continued further down. Jeff groaned as he felt Nick’s hand wrap around his cock, pumping it as he sucked a mark into his neck.  
“Please, Nick.” Jeff pleaded, not quite knowing what he was asking for, although Nick seemed to understand.  
“Stand up and turn around.” Jeff did as he was asked and didn’t have to wait long until he felt Nick’s finger teasing him. Jeff whined and looked at the boy behind him with puppy dog eyes, finally getting what he wanted as he felt Nick’s finger push into him. He moaned loudly, pushing back further on Nick’s finger. The brunette inserted a second finger, scissoring them and stretching Jeff even more.  
“Fuck Nick, get on with it.” Jeff whined. Nick put in another finger, stretching him quickly before pulling his fingers out. He positioned himself at Jeff’s entrance, stroking himself a few times before pushing in slowly. He stopped once he had pushed himself in completely, giving Jeff time to adjust. He began to move when Jeff pushed back against him, grabbing the blonde’s hips and slamming in hard. He kept up a relentless pace, smirking as the taller boy whimpered under his touch.  
“Fuck, Nick. Keep doing that. Oh god, right there.” Jeff moaned, his head tilting back to expose the side of his neck. Nick leaned in, licking a stripe up Jeff’s neck before moving up to bite his earlobe. “You like this, don’t you Jeffie? Love me fucking you up against the wall like this.”  
“Oh, fuck yes.”  
“That’s right. I’m fucking you better than Sebastian ever could have. I’m gonna make this so good for you Jeffie. Gonna make you scream my name when you cum. Just from me fucking you, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself.” Nick growled, grabbing Jeff’s arms and pinning them against the wall above his head. He could feel himself getting closer by the second, but he couldn’t climax just yet, Jeff had to cum first. “You’re close aren’t you Jeffie? Wanna cum when you have my cock filling you up like this, hm? Such a good boy for me, taking my big cock up your ass like this. Come on, cum for me baby.”  
Nick began to bite all over Jeff’s neck, pushing the blonde over the edge. He came with Nick’s name on his lips, moaning and spent and still pushing back against Nick. The brunette moaned as he felt Jeff clench around him, throwing his head back and cumming deep inside Jeff’s ass. He rested against the blonde’s back for a moment before pulling out, letting the water wash over him. Jeff reached over to turn off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing his towel, passing one to Nick. The both dried off and got dressed silently before going back out to the kitchen. Jeff continued his baking as Nick sat up at the counter, tapping his fingers against the surface.  
“Jeff?”  
“Nick.” Jeff said shortly.  
“Can we talk?”  
“I can’t really avoid it, can I?” Nick shook his head and Jeff sighed, leaning across the counter and resting on his elbows.  
“How do you feel about me, Jeff? Honestly?”  
Jeff took a deep breath, calming himself down before responding. “Honestly, I love you Nick. I always have. I just - I didn’t think you’d ever want to be with me. I thought you just wanted me for sex.”  
“Jeff, how could you think that? I would never just use you for sex like that.”  
“You just did.”  
“No, Jeff, I didn’t. I was actually going to bring it up earlier, but then you spilt the chocolate and I got distracted.”  
“Bring what up earlier?” Jeff asked, confused.  
“Jeff, go on a date with me, I’d like that. Just one, and if you don’t like it then I’ll leave you alone. Just, give me a chance Jeffie.” Nick asked, a little sadly.  
“I’d like that too Nicky. But you have to promise me that this isn’t just something to get in my pants. I don’t think I can deal with anything like that after what happened with Sebastian.”  
“I promise it isn’t. I, uh - wow I’m not good with words, hang on. I like you Jeff, I really do. More than that. I think that, um… I think I kinda love you Jeff. I want to be with you. Not just for a night, for as long as I can be.” Nick breathed out, hanging his head. He looked up in shock as he felt Jeff’s soft lips on his own, the blonde’s hand holding his across the counter.  
Jeff pulled back first, looking at Nick. “I trust you Nicky. I want to be with you too. I love you.”  
Nick took Jeff’s other hand, holding them both over his heart. “I love you too Jeffie.”


End file.
